Million Regrets
by LyliLovexxxxx
Summary: Sequel to 'The Crack in her Shield' - Amfie
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so I was bored so I decided to write a sequel to my Amfie one-shot 'The Crack in her Sheild' **

**it will probably be a two shot, this chapters about Ambers feelings towards Alfie a few months into learning about their releshonship. the next chpter will be more on Alfie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters **

Amber had turned cold.

Everyone could see it, even Victor who never paid attention to what's going on in the teenager's lives.

She wasn't the ditsy, matchmaking, fashion loving blond she once was. She's rude, doesn't care anymore and horrible to everyone. Especially Willow. Of course she still always looked the image of perfection but her attitude had changed.

Nina tried to talk to her about it. Nina was an expert on breaking through the walls people built; she'd built so many for herself when her parents died after all, but Amber was so wound up in her pain she wouldn't let anyone in. Fabian tried, Joy tried, K.T tried even Willow tried which resulted in a dent in the wall where amber had thrown a shoe. Nothing changed.

All she wanted was Alfie. But she couldn't have Alfie, so Amber bottled all her hurt inside her and was spiteful to everyone instead. She told everyone she didn't care that Alfie was dating Willow, she left him didn't she? She kept her shield up, because her reputation still mattered to her, whether she was cold or not and she simply couldn't let the world see that she cared that he didn't want her.

Amber had no one. She hadn't realised it before but she needed Alfie. She needed him to be there always trying to impress her, always willing to help even when she didn't need him. She needed his crazy jokes, eccentric presents and insane dress sense. It was what made her day even though it really annoyed her most the time. She didn't know what she had until it was gone.

Last time Alfie had broken up with her she had acted like it was her choice. Denial was her easiest defence. She refused to believe that she actually needed Alfie Lewis by throwing herself into a mystery to save her best friends life and acting as if she felt sorry for Alfie. So when she and Alfie had gotten back together she had felt so much better and congratulated herself on handling the whole thing so smoothly.

This time she couldn't do it. Because Alfie had won. He had a girlfriend and for once Amber found herself in the situation where she couldn't have the one thing she wanted because it didn't want her. It wasn't like when she and Mick broke up, because a part of Mick did still kind of want her and Amber only really dated him because it helped her status. She told herself it was love, but it wasn't.

And Amber, the queen of dating and feelings, had absolutely no idea what to do when it came to the emotions she felt over Alfie. Amber loved so many things. Her clothes, shoes, parents and Dalmatian Precious. Still, she never ever loved anyone or anything more than she loved Alfie.

He was her life line. The one there to comfort her. To stand by her through thick and thin. The one to never judge her by her appearance or attitude but on what she was like inside.

But now he did that for Willow.

Amber had millions of regrets. But the biggest was letting go of Alfie.

**Please Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, sorry it took so long i've been away. heres the second half.**

Alfie didn't know what to do.

Amber was different. She looked the same, always perfect and beautiful but she had changed. It started slowly at first and then it escalated. She had stopped obsessing over Fabina and who dated who. She stopped trying to keep Sibuna together. Eventually she became spiteful and cold, horrible to everyone.

Alfie didn't know what to do. Life at Anubis wasn't the same without Amber being Amber. It went on as usually, with Patricia arguing, Mara studying and Nina and Eddie working out Egyptian stuff while their girl/boyfriend looks on jealously.

Once upon a time Amber would have jumped right in and sorted it out. She would have annoyed Trixie more, aggravated Mara with her stupidity and forced the others to be in love and everyone would have loved her for it.

Once upon a time Amber would be there telling Alfie his shoes didn't match his shirt, dragging him around the mall and gossiping to him while he played video games.

It's one of his favourite memories. They were on his bed; her curled up flicking through the latest edition of Vogue while he zaps zombies. She would natter on and on about who was dating who and what was going on and he would only half listen, just happy to be doing what he wanted with the girl of his dreams content.

He often asks himself why. If she was the girl of his dreams then why did he let her go, move on and go out with Willow? And why can't he just do what he know he wants to, tell Amber how he feels?

He knows the answer. Because he's won. For the first time no one is feeling sorry for him because he was rejected. He has the girlfriend and Ambers all alone.

Alfie has a million regrets.

Convincing Amber to go to fashion school

Crushing Nina's dollhouse

Lying to his parents

Ever getting involved with Sibuna

Trusting Jerome when he knew he shouldn't have

The list was endless.

He's counted them his whole life.

Then one day he walks in on a heated conversation between Willow and Amber. He doesn't have to ask to know it's about him and they are both cross.

He doesn't listen to what they're saying, the words becoming noise in his ears until there's a crack when Willow strikes Amber across the cheek.

The first thing he feels is surprise because it is such a un-Willow like thing to do.

The next thing he feels is pain the sound strikes his heart like a knife and it is only increased by the sobs that follow.

Amber runs from the room, the front door slamming behind her. Alfie knows she's crying and its killing him inside.

Alfie knows he should be comforting Willow. She's his girlfriend and that would be the right thing to do.

Alfie knows he should stay put.

Alfie knows all this but it doesn't stop him.

It's in that moment when Alfie Lewis really realises how much Amber means to him. It's a feeling he's never felt before but he's sure its love.

So he runs after Amber. His ex-girlfriend.

He finds her sobbing on a bench and sits down next to her.

Neither of them remembers the conversation. Still by the end they're kissing so Alfie must have said the right things.

His millions of regrets run through his mind.

Choosing Willow

Giving the Ankh piece to Jerome

Giving into Amber about the monster mask

There are literally millions of them. But going after Amber makes up for them all. For his million regrets.

**Please Reveiw**


End file.
